


Crown

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/F, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: Sir Blake Belladonna, Head Knight of Menagerie, has come to visit King Yang Xiao Long on diplomatic grounds.JanuRWBY Day 11: Fantasy
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Kudos: 39





	Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [King Xiao Long](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/741075) by GeneralXiaoLong. 



King Yang Xiao Long, ruling monarch of Patch, was an enigma. Once described as exuberant and full of life, King Yang’s presence alongside her subjects was a given. Yet in the past few years, her presence has dwindled. Weekly audiences became monthly, before disappearing altogether. Marketplace visits stopped, and the palace grounds, once open for all to visit, could only be entered when granted by palace knights.

Such odd behaviour worried neighbouring nations, which brought Sir Blake Belladonna, Head Knight of Menagerie, to visit on diplomatic grounds.

Though King Yang’s behaviour mystified others, she was still welcoming of diplomats. Which was where Blake found herself this fine afternoon.

Seated under a gazebo, at the edge of the palace gardens, Blake shared tea and pastries with King Yang.

“We’re the same age, call me Yang!”

Yang seemed just as full-of-life as the reports said she was years ago. Though thrown off at first, Blake found herself charmed by Yang’s presence. Blake wanted to get down to business, to discuss kingdom trade agreements and cultural exchange opportunities. Yang shot that all down, wanting to get to know Blake before business required it.

“You’ll be here for a week. Let us get to know one another before we engage in all those boring matters!” 

Yang was very casual for a monarch. As the sun crossed the sky and began it’s descent, Blake noticed Yang’s paling complexion. Her exhaustion was almost palpable as the sun lowered, and Blake had an idea as to why Yang shied away from her subjects. Perhaps, she was suffering from an illness and could only muster enough strength to present herself on good days. But that didn’t explain the complete shut-off she had become.

Coughing into her handkerchief, Yang stares into it and grimaces. The maid that had been growing anxious as the sun set finally goes to Yang’s side, despite not being called upon.

Yang stares up at her, eyes cloudy, and nods. Standing up, Yang gives Blake a weak smile and accepts the maid’s arm, leaning on her for support.

“I’m sorry, but I must step aside for now. Please wait here and my staff will come for you.”

Almost limping away, Blake fears for Yang’s degrading health. How could someone deteriorate so fast?

Sitting under the gazebo, Blake observes the sunset as she waits. A blend of pink and blues drapes the sky, as stars start to come out.

Her ears twitch as she hears a commotion coming from inside the palace. Standing up, Blake’s hand rests on the hilt of her sword, her thumb rubbing the worn leather of the grip. Holding her breath, Blake waits.

As the silence stretches on, Blake exhales and relaxes her shoulders. Blake prepares to sit back down when a deafening roar is heard.

Blake runs towards the palace, ready to aid the knights at whatever beast has found its way inside.

Blake crashes through the doors and looks around wildly. Another roar is heard in the direction of the foyer, and Blake chases after it. 

Crowding the foyer entrance, the palace staff look towards the staircase. Confused at the lack of fear from the staff, Blake pushes her way through the crowd.

“Sir Blake?” Ruby questions.

“Wait, you can’t be in here!” Weiss attempts to grab for her, but Blake slips by.

“What’s going on here? Where’s the bea—” Blake looks at the top of the staircase, and stops dead in her tracks, the sight leaving her speechless.

Before her stood a bear, of a breed she has never seen before. Standing on it’s hind legs at an impressive seven feet, it’s luscious golden fur and lilac eyes leave Blake with a sickening sense of déjà vu. But most peculiar of all, is the shredded clothing at it’s feet. Yang’s clothes litter the floor, the familiar black-and-gold vest and trousers, hidden underneath her red wine cloak.

Confused by the lack of blood and the almost nonchalant attitude of the staff, Blake stares the beast in the eyes and numbly asks, “What have you done to Her Highness?”

Despite the lack of eyebrows, the bear raises the muscles over one of its eyes, giving the impression of a cocked eyebrow.

“You don’t recognize me?” The bear jokingly asks.

Blake knows the voice. Despite it being a few octaves lower, she just spent the whole afternoon listening to it.

Blake pales as the bear descends the stairs. Trying to descend upwards turns out futile, and it quickly lowers itself to be on all four for the rest of the descent. Walking and stopping in front of Blake, the bear rises again. The staff remain silent, breaths held as they wait for what could happen next.

Looking up, confused amber eyes stare into joyful but tired lilac ones.

“My name is Yang Xiao Long, King of Patch. I’ve been cursed to take this form every night for the rest of my life, and I would appreciate it if you could keep this a secret,” Yang finishes, waving her paw in attempt to appear friendly.

Blake can only stare, baffled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not the most original idea, but I'm happy with this one!


End file.
